masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:75.52.186.148
Welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Virmire: Assisting Kirrahe's Team page. If you haven't already, please ' ' and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. If you're new to wikis, please read the tutorial at Wikia Community Central. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started. In particular, be aware of our policies concerning the capitalization of alien race names and information sourcing. Leave a message at the help desk or on my talk page if you need help with anything! Elseweyr (talk) 03:39, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Florid attitude Hi there. I realise you've had some problems fitting in here. I would suggest this is down to your florid and utterly flamboyant attitude, especially towards cooperating with other editors. Please take more care or you might catch the ire of the admins, or worse be labelled as wholly trollish. Thanks, Techhead7890 Talk 04:46, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Dear Sir: I appreciate your good will. Seriously. The exception, in case you did not know, fellow. I suppose I am florid overmuch (reading Lovecraft has its drawbacks) and I admit proudly to being flamboyantly aggressively dead-set against demotic-populist ignorance in all forms, and only repent I was not more aggressive in not being "co-operative". Friend, these days, "co-operative" is pure Orwellian, you are smart enough to know my meaning. I did not know the term "troll" until the Internet only a year or two ago - and if I understand correctly, I have no problem being considered by the commonality and or corrupt editors as a Grendel-like entity... That in reality only indirectly hints at my integrity. I hope I am understanding your cyber-lingo correctly. If not understanding "troll", I still hope to aggravate the egotism and self-complacent jerkiness of the entrenched editorial set here, so that's fine with me anyhow - To summarize matters: I have decided an "early retirement" from this Wiki is best for my person. Please do not be scared of any administrative would-be princelngs or their auxiliary goons, Sir, in your dealings. I understand your practical realistic advice to my person; no sociopathic or antisocial for the sake of antisocial mentality inheres in me, the truth be told, but I also believe in having spine; I thank you for your pro-social good-will, but remember my words too... If you (or any other non-ill-willed person) are menaced or threatened by any of them, let me know as I can gather monetary, and personnel, resources to both detect and punish any corporate, personal or otherwise, users guilty of infractions of relevant law systems (SO MANY!), happily award punition to any gangster-like jerks among these self-legitimized, megalomaniacal emperors without clothes, the collectivity of usurping ravagers of the whole notion of "wiki" for the common folk... Did you know once it was SPECULATIVELY thinkable to not be pessimistic about the whole "wiki" for the masses thing? Such people ruined things for all... Aggressive countermeasures against the typical wiki-editor personality profile are more than called for, because that is indeed the source of why these "democratic" Enlightenment-inspired educational experiments on the Internet (and in other contexts), NEVER and DO NOT succeed... The mass age, middling-managerial bureaucratist "Last Man" of Nietzsche, the vector of Nihilism, stalks among us...